Of Witches and Cuddling
by can-you-imagine
Summary: Sequel to Of Monsters and Magic. "He cranes his head to look at Derek who is entirely invested in the doings of Simba and Nala and Rafiki despite his vocal arguments against the movie. He settles back against Derek. 'Totally fate,' he mutters." Basically, pack movie night with some magic lessons thrown in for fun. And cuddling. Sterek.


**A/N: My little sequel to Of Monsters and Magic. If you're reading this and haven't read that, go take 5 minutes and read that. It's really not that long or taxing. This is dedicated to Furrina who wanted snuggling. Here. And also geeklover89 who wanted Stiles doing magic. There's not a lot of that in this, but some. And there will be more in whatever I write next.**

**DISCLAIMER.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Stiles surveyed the girl named Kara from his place on the couch. Granted, she was upside down, because Stiles was upside down, legs over the back of the couch, but she was still visible.

"So, you're saying that sometimes we use spells, and sometimes we just we just wave our hands around and think really hard? 'Cause that could be a problem, I wave my hands around like a maniac all the time. Could I accidently do magick?"

"No, there has to be intent behind the movement. But you can accidently do crap during sex. Focus for shit, inhibitions going crazy, not in control of your emotions. Breaking beds has been known to happen. So, be careful."

Stiles ADHD mind yelled DEREKDEREKDEREKDEREKDEREKDER EKDEREKDEREK before he stamped to down with a "That's not even a thing you should think." Because that always worked so well. Yeah.

Kara continued. "Spells are usually done as ceremonies, for the really big stuff, the complicated things. Before those we have to do a purification ceremony which means burning a bunch of sage and letting the all the negative feelings leave us. It's kinda like getting drunk and high at the same time, but instead of a hangover at the end you feel FANTASTIC!"

Kara laid herself upside down before thrusting a hand out at Derek's fireplace. A fire crept up in the dry logs. She said, "See?" before extinguishing the fire and telling Stiles it was his turn.

Stiles bit his lip before moving his hand out toward the fire and then cutting it to the left a few inches in a sharp movement. Fire roared. Kara clapped. "Very well done."

Stiles looked toward the fire with a smug smile on his face. He had lots of natural talent, according to Kara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About half an hour later saw Stiles settled between Derek's legs, resting back against his chest. The rest of the pack plus Kara were in various statuses of settling down for movie night. It was Stiles' turn to pick and he had chosen the Lion King. Scott had glared at him with a, "Traitor."

Isaac finally came out with the popcorn and Kara settled herself in a bizarre position in an armchair. Stiles pressed play and they all watched the movie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mufasa's gonna die. Stiles gets edgy when Simba starts practicing his yowls. During the stampede he clutches Derek's arm around his chest. Kara pulls the blanket over her face then pulls it down under her eyes. Allison for all her badassery curls up next to Scott. And Mufasa dies and as Simba is poking and prodding at his father, Stiles really doesn't think about his mom, he really doesn't, but he thinks that no child should ever have to ask "Dad?" or "Mom?" in that tone of voice that just KNOWS but prays that it isn't true. He curses Disney and remembers the time he threw a book at Jackson when he suggested they all watch Bambi. He feels Derek's arm tighten around him and thinks he knows what Derek's thinking about. He settles back against Derek, enveloping his arm.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I would just like to point out that the most primal kind of dog is a wolf and the most primal kind of cat is a LION. I'm not saying cats are better, not at all, but who do you think would win in a fight really? Crap, now I wanna see that happen. Does anyone have Zoo Tycoon on their computer?"

"Stiles, shut up."

"Yes, dear."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the leaves Simba blows up end up at Rafiki, Kara pipes up, "We can do that you know."

Stiles turns his head toward her. "No shit, seriously?"

Kara nods. "Yep. You ever seen Practical Magic? It's like that."

And Stiles feels kinda fuzzy inside because he HAS seen Practical Magic, and he DID work a spell when he was a kid because he was lonely and wanted the perfect Other and now Derek's here and it's like fate and AWWWWW!

He cranes his head to look at Derek who is entirely invested in the doings of Simba and Nala and Rafiki despite his vocal arguments against the movie. He settles back against Derek. "Totally fate," he mutters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The movie has ended and the rest of the pack has wandered out, leaving Derek and Stiles watching the menu screen play over and over again. Kara stretches and bids them a goodnight, then leaved through the kitchen door out to the woods and whatever strange tree/tent dwelling she devised because she wanted to give Stiles and Derek some privacy.

Stiles sits up with a yawn and stretched, looking at Derek who didn't make any movement. He looked at the time, then at Derek, then at the time again.

"I should probably go. My dad will want me back soon." Derek shrugged, trying to keep a smirk off his face. He didn't succeed.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. He leaned over Derek. "What do you know?"

Derek shifted to bring Stiles closer against him, bringing a hand to the back of his neck. "I may have told your dad that you were staying here for the night so Kara could give you a nighttime magick lesson."

Stiles looks at Derek and realizes that he planned this whole damn thing just to make Stiles happy and he says, "I may just have to start worshipping you."

Derek looks at him with fondness and that Other really awesome thing and runs a hand down Stiles' spine. "I'd rather just walk beside you."

All Stiles could do was lean down and kiss him.

And they cuddled. Entirely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Review and I'll write more cuddling.


End file.
